xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Comedy Scenes
Yazuni was laying on the floor sleep with a bunch of manga all over his room. Zecro knows at the door. No reply. "Yazuni bro?" Still no reply. Zecro slowly opens the door seeing his messy room shaking his head. "Ay yo get the fuck up man." Zecro shouted. Yazuni slowly woke up, the manga that was one him started to slide off.Yazuni looks at the ground and noticed he was drooling. He looks at his manga book and see's that it is wet. "No! no! no! This can't be happening, I got Gintama Volume 5 wet." Zecro shakes his head and starts laughing, "You know you have the power to repair that right?" "Huh?" Yazuni thinks "Oh yeah nevermind then." He throws the book at the wall then looks at Zecro. "Alright alright what is it." "You ever heard of OP Man?" "What the fuck is a OP MAN?" "He's the guy who kills everything with one punch and got this power by training until it made him bald." "Such utter digust, his punches would not effect us." "Why is that brother?" "Our blood is way too strong to be on medicore level of his." "Oh yeah. The two then start to laugh and the scene ends. The scene then rewinds before they laughed. "But that training till bald thing sounds like a plan." "You really went back just to say that?" "Yup." "Goodmorning brother." "Don't goodmorning fool." "What do you mean." "Such garbage." "Anyways......I made us sum raMON." "Get that shit out of my face, its pronounced Miso Ramen." "Okay okay I get it already. Just have a seat while I get your bowl." "Very well then brother but you must stop wasting time." "I'm going waste a lot of your time now." Yazuni started to get irritated. "Hurry up fool!" "Whats with you and saying fool all the time?" "I've been reading some Dragon Ball and that Vegeta guy seems to suit my character today." "Well have fun with that." Zecro walks off into the kitchen pouring the Ramen into two bowls. "Alright Zuni its time to eat." "Finally you've wasted tweleve hours of making just a single bowl of ramen." "Your over exaggerating. Here take this." "I don't want it anymmore." "Take it got dammit!" "I said no!" Yazuni backhanded Zecro making him drop the ramen onto the ground. "You grimy son of a bitch." The two ferociously charged grabbing a hold of each other. Zecro grabbed Yazuni's left wrist and Yazuni grabbed his shoulder. Yazuni pushed Zecro into the ground breaking their table. Zecro got back up throwing a barrage of punches at a blinding speed having the upperhand on Yazuni. Yazuni ignored the last few and ducked under them slamming him into the wall throwing through his parent's bedroom. Zecro gets back up spirting at Yazuni jumping into the air thrusting a superman punch that knocked Yazuni back a few feet. They started breathing heavily. The mom was there but they did not know. "I said I didn't want any fucking soup!" "That doesn't mean you had to smack it and me." "I apologize for my immaturity." "Me too but what are we going to do about this mess?" They both shake hands. The mom was right behind them looking down at them. "Well I'll tell you right after a little nap you two take." "HUH...DAMMITSWSW" The mom chopped both of their necks gently knocking them out cold.